ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Understanding of the role that sociocultural, behavioral, and environmental determinants have on Alzheimer?s disease and related dementias (ADRD) among African-American communities in the Southeast United States (U.S.) where there are extremely high rates of ADRD is critically and immediately needed. Interdisciplinary mentored research is an effective strategy for addressing ADRD-related disparities. The proposed Carolina Center on Alzheimer?s Disease and Minority Research (CCADMR) will focus on conducting population-based research using secondary data analyses to advance the science on the factors that influence ADRD outcomes in order to reduce ADRD-related disparities. The Administrative Core will help achieve the long- term goal of attaining a diverse workforce of Scientists to meet the needs of an increasingly diverse and older population in the Southeast U.S at substantial risk for ADRD. The Administrative Core will provide intellectual leadership and coordination for the CCADMR. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are to: (1) oversee the day-to-day administration of the CCADMR and maintain the focus of Center activities; (2) create strategies for ensuring integration and coordination of interactions across Center cores, Center Investigators, AD-RCMAR Scientists, External Advisory Group, institutional partners, including Claflin University, Allen University, and South Carolina State University (Historically Black Colleges and Universities [HBCUs]), as well as the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) and Clemson University (CU), RCMAR Coordinating Center, and National Institute of Aging (NIA) funders; (3) provide oversight and support for the solicitation and selection of pilot projects for funding and for recruitment of AD-RCMAR Scientists for the pilot projects and the Health Disparities and Minority Aging Research Education Program; (4) provide oversight and support for tracking and evaluation of all research education activities, including accomplishments of AD-RCMAR Scientists; and, (5) disseminate Center initiatives and findings to scientific, professional, and lay communities at regional and state levels in the Southeast, and throughout the U.S. We share the NIA?s long-term goal of establishing mechanisms for increasing the pipeline of underrepresented racial and ethnic minority (URM) Scientists in minority aging and ADRD. The principal investigators of the Administrative Core are well- connected to relevant local, regional, and national resources for building the CCADMR, and have strong, established partnerships with public health departments, aging service networks, and diverse community- based organizations and stakeholders for dissemination of research and recruitment and engagement of AD- RCMAR Scientists.